Crimson Angel
by Pikadaj
Summary: After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he’s back… NejixGaara,SasukexNaruto, duh
1. Prologue

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh **

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Gaara scowls up at the building that seems to loom over him. He looks at the scedule that his brother picked up a week before. How was he supposed to know where his classes are? He doesn't know.  
He looks around a little. People are standing in clusters or alone, a few groups smoking joints making Gaara's insides squirm with want but the red-head shakes his head. 'No, not now.' he thinks, scowl deepening. Deciding to just wing it, Gaara starts to walk to the entrance.

A familiar figure is standing in the entrance, talking to his friends. Gaara's heart catches in his throat, eyes widening slightly upon seeing the figure who doesn't even notice him.

Go figure, after returning to Konohagakure from Sunagakure he just had to see him again... Hyuuga Neji, the most popular guy of the previous school the Sabaku went to and no doubt just as popular at this one.

He had been so nice to Gaara while they were together, so good to him. Neji had been the only person ever paying so much attention to him, ever showing him what love was… But then it happened. Neji, in front of everyone, dumped Gaara harshly, the night after the first time they had sex and while Gaara was still there, the Hyuuga kindly started to tell everyone about that night, about how he was Gaara's first and how much Gaara told him he loved the Hyuuga.

Gaara pleaded Neji to stop doing this to him, to stop telling him and everyone around that he never loved the Sabaku who had brown hair and thick glasses at that time, but the Hyuuga just laughed, his friends laughing with him. Gaara turned and ran out of the school, almost getting run over by cars and other people on the road as tears clouded his vision. He can remembers crashing into someone, accidentally shattering his glasses, and running ahead without them, vision worse then before.

When he got home, Temari and Kankurou were already waiting with most of their stuff packed, having heard the whole thing through a friend of Temari who was there at the moment. They left for their hometown, for Sunagakure, and didn't come back for three years.

During those three years, Gaara underwent several changes; he dyed out his hair, the crimson locks looking like they're dripping blood, and his clear sea foam eyes improved to the point they don't need glasses anymore and he stopped wearing those hideous hand-me-downs when Kankurou and Temari both got jobs, he himself working in the weekends.

Sabaku no Gaara changed drastically after that night three years ago, changed to the point where he lost being naïve, stopped giving a damn, and promised himself over and over again to love no one but himself… but why did he have to see Neji again…

**

* * *

Heh, I know, a new fic while I barely update my other ones but I found something for that and will probably update those soon again.  
This fic was inspired by an RPG I have with someone, we started today, and I just had to write the prologue-like-thingie… Yay :p  
Oh, did I mention I'm supposed to be at school just about… well… now?  
…  
Oops**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh

**Chapter 1**

Hyuuga Neji, the most popular guy in school ever since he started going to school when he was still so small and so cute… and already so arrogant. He's known for having flings, but no one will ever forget what he did three years ago, no one will ever remember the cruel joke he played on a boy that didn't even cause trouble to anyone, though it doesn't make Neji less popular or makes people say no to him. If anything, it seems that the people became more willing to be with him after that incident, all wanting him to be in love with them, to create a new legend on the school that will override the old one.

Neji himself, he doesn't care. He simply plays around with everyone that throws himself at his feet, and even though everyone knows this, they don't seem to care about it, they don't seem to care about anything except for Neji and themselves.

When the rumour started up that a person named Gaara started at school that day, Neji was interested. It might not be his old toy, but maybe become a new one. And if it is the Gaara he played with all those years ago, it's simply more fun. Hyuuga Neji likes seeing his toys after having thrown them away, loving how most of them still cry when seeing him or pine after him.

When he sees this 'Gaara', the Hyuuga can't say he's disappointed. Blood-red hair falling into the most beautiful eyes he's seen –except for his own of course-, a small and lean frame, and dark clothing, most likely emo if the dark rings around the eyes are any indication, but what really drew the Hyuuga's attention is the blood-red kanji on the boy's forehead. 

Love.

Neji will just have to make the boy love him, won't he? After all, he has a certain reputation to uphold and he can't let that reputation go to waste.

-

Gaara barely pays any attention to his surroundings, to the people bustling around. He sees some familiar faces, but like he knew would happen, none of the persons seem to recognise him. Naruto and Sasuke? Odd couple, but Gaara doesn't really care. Sasuke is just like Neji, it won't surprise him if Naruto will go through the same thing he went through.

Gaara won't do anything about it, though. Naruto used to be his friend, used to be there for him always, with him always, but when that night happened three years ago, the blonde was laughing just as loud as the others, maybe even louder, standing next to that Uchiha.

No, Gaara doesn't care. Even as the blonde grins at him, thinking he's just a random new kid, he still doesn't care and walks straight past him to his classroom, thoughts back on the joints in his bag. That is how much he changed, that is how far he went to forget.

Drugs and sex and fighting every day, tending to the acquired wounds that night do wonders in making people forget what happened, making them forget what hurt them bad enough in the first place to do something like that.

It does wonders in making a person forget themselves.

Walking through the door of his classroom, ignoring the teacher, and simply sitting down somewhere, not feeling the least bit anxious, not feeling anything at all about being back in Konohagakure, simply being there.

The lesson starts and curious eyes are turned to the boy, the new boy with the same name as the boy in the legend. Is he the same? Of course not. Most people in the class were there when the legend was created, and that Gaara and this one don't look a like at all, but the feeling that the boy gives off is just too familiar.

Ignore.

Ignore the boy, ignore the vibes, ignore the hauntingly beautiful eyes that meet your own and kill your heart without expressing a thing. Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore this child called Gaara. And so Gaara is ignored, but he doesn't care.

-

Neji watches the boy from the back where he's seated with his friends, ignoring their words, mind going over how to toy with this new person best. Will he pretend to be interested sexually, or will he start as friendly, making the boy like him first and then love him, or will he simply corner the boy and rape him in the boy's bathroom?

The last option sounds very nice, but Neji has noticed the coldness the boy seems to be emitting, and knows the last one won't do much. Whichever of the two others he might pick, the boy will probably be wondering why he's like that out of nowhere first, and though being friendly will probably work best, it will also be the hardest.

A smirk creeps on Neji's lips as sea-foam eyes meet his milky-white ones. This boy might make the year a bit interesting if he's like Neji thinks he is, and since the Hyuuga is always right in figuring out people, there might be a new legend this year, just maybe.

**I know it's short, but what do you people expect in 15 mins? ¤pout¤  
Anyway, at least I updated, ne?  
People like me shouldn't try to write long chapters, the fic will die out because we're too lazy to actually type them all v,v;  
Don't kill me?  
I still need to update… right? n,n;**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

Gaara taps his table bored. When he was at this school, still a freshman, he got taught on the first floor, but every year, you go a floor higher. Luckily his knowledge about the lay-out on the school helps him some while looking for his classes. Even numbers at the right, uneven at the left, numbers going up or down as you walk through the hallway, depending on what direction you walk into.

He can feel the Hyuuga's eyes boring into his head, but he's not going to turn around to meet them, he won't be caught by those captivating pools of white again. So he just keeps staring at his pale fingers as they tap the table, probably annoying everyone around him, but he hardly cares about the others, they didn't care about him either.

He heard it, again and again. Someone mentions his name and immediately someone asks that person if he's the same Gaara from that night three years ago, from the time that still burns into his memory which it will do for always if he doesn't watch out.

Gaara thought he got over the whole ordeal, but anyone with a bit of brain would be able to tell him there's no getting over something like that, that it will haunt his nightmares for years and years to come… but he can hope, can't he? Too bad the fact that Neji is in the same room as his at the moment and staring at him again which really doesn't make things easier for the little red-head.

* * *

"Oi, Hyuuga, eyes on the new one?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Neji purrs "He's quite the pretty thing, isn't he?"

"If you like emo's." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Why not? Naruto likes you, right?"

Sasuke scoffs. Why everyone always calls him emo, he doesn't know… well maybe he does, but he doesn't care. "Whatever, man I hope he'll turn you down."

Neji snorts amused. "Someone turning me down? I don't think so Uchiha. I doubt even you would turn me down."

Sasuke scoffs "Like hell I wouldn't turn you down, Hyuuga. Better get off of that high horse of yours before someone kicks you off."

"Someone like you?" Oh, Neji is amused all right. Very amused.

"You never know. Even the lowest scum might crawl their way up and if you look the other way, you're where they used to be."

"Of course, Uchiha. Of course."

"When it happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

**

* * *

Very short, but there's actually talking in this chap, so leave me alone :p  
Maa for being 'friends' Sasuke and Neji don't seem that fond of each other, ne?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

* * *

By the time lunch starts, Neji decides he watched the boy long enough and decides to finally make his move. He won't be able to acquire a new toy if he doesn't do anything about it, after all.

Before the Sabaku can get out of the building to smoke what he has been longing for ever since arriving here not even two hours ago, the Hyuuga steps in the way, charms set on full.

"Hello there, welcome to Konoha-high." He says in almost a purr, looking Gaara up better.

Certainly eye-candy, the boy in front of him is. Simple black baggy pants with pockets lining the side and a plain black shirt though the outfit shows exactly how lean the boy is, probably without him even intending that. A black messenger bag is slung over Gaara's left shoulder and Neji uses that hint to note that this boy is left-handed.

'Just like-' no, not going there. Neji doesn't feel remorse for putting a boy though what he did, and besides, it was three years ago. That boy probably already forgot about him and moved on, so why can't Neji do the same? Doesn't matter, he focuses back on the other as he says something sounding a lot like "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Neji asks, thinking he heard wrong, but he didn't.

"Fuck off." Gaara repeats, glaring up at the Hyuuga. He wants to get away from the other so desperately, but his legs don't seem to move, keeping him standing there and preventing him from running away as hard as he can again. God, Gaara wishes he never left Sunagakure.

Neji just smiles at him charmingly, not bothered by the attitude to say the least, already having expected it and prepared for it. He's not called a genius for nothing after all. "Would you like me to show you around a bit? You seem a bit tense which makes you say things which can land you on the bad side of people you don't want to get on the bad side off." He says in a tone that would make people believe he's teaching Gaara a very important lesson in the kindest way possible.

"People such as you?" Gaara sneers.

Okay, that wasn't planned. Gaara was supposed to smile thankfully and accept the offer and let Neji take him out on a date to make up for being rude and act all cute and blushing and be half on the way of being in love with the charming Hyuuga.

Gaara smirks at the slight falter in the Hyuuga's smile, legs working again and carrying him away from the Hyuuga in a calm and collected pose, head held high and shoulders squared. Three years ago people might've been able to mess with him, but not anymore, he's through with letting people walk over him, he changed so much over the past three years… And this is the result.

**

* * *

Yup, 500 words worth of chap is short, but an update is an update, innit? And besides! I update faster with short chaps :p**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto, duh

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

* * *

Hyuuga Neji doesn't understand at all. Here's this really cute guy he's never seen before, and the guy seems to hate him! 

A normal person would consider the Uchiha's words at this, but not Hyuuga Neji. Everyone loves him, why should the new guy be any difference in all this, right? He shouldn't.

Of course, there is this possibility that his reputation got ahead of him, and even though this thought makes Neji feel proud, it also annoys him a bit. Didn't someone say the red-head was from Sunagakure? If his reputation stretched that far, Neji wouldn't get so much attention as he gets now, so that's out of the question…

Sunagakure, Sunagakure… Maybe one of his toys moved to Sunagakure? Hell knows enough of them moved away when Neji was done with them…

It explains the hostility, but why the hatred?

Maybe Neji stole a girlfriend off of him, and that is why the boy acts like that… Neji's eyes widen. He stole this guy's girlfriend and now the red-head came all the way to Konohagakure to kill him! Okay, that's a little farfetched, but possible, right? Right…

Neji lets out a sigh and looks at the pretty red-head at the front of the class. Well, whatever the reason for the boy's hatred, Neji will just have to make it disappear. Can't be that hard, right? Right. At least that's what the Hyuuga thinks…

* * *

Who did he think he is!? That asshole just started the whole 'game' again! 

Gaara closes his eyes, resting his head on his desk. He won't be played for a fool, not again. Wasn't one time enough? Apparently not. Damn that Hyuuga, damn him to hell!

People are staring at him, but Gaara doesn't care. Why would he care? They all stared at him three years ago; those stares were worse, a lot worse.

Everyone was laughing at him back then, everyone that didn't want to be left out, everyone that didn't want to be different from the popular group… everyone that was present.

Even Naruto, the guy that claimed to be his best friend, he pointed and stared and laughed at Gaara just as hard as all those other kids, just as hard as the Uchiha standing next to him.

It surprises Gaara that Sasuke hasn't dumped Naruto yet, but then again… the longer something lasts, the harsher and more painful it is when that something is ripped away.

It sounds so wrong, but Gaara can't wait until Naruto goes through the same thing he went through, and the Sabaku will be there; pointing and staring and laughing as hard as anyone else.

It's cruel if you see that Gaara knows what Naruto will feel;

Sadness

Shame

Hatred

Anger

But most of all;

Pain

Pain of a person that you thought loved you, treating you like that in front of so many others, telling them how much he laughed at your love confessions when he was all alone, and how he enjoyed playing with you.

(And the best thing was that he believed it when I told him I loved him back! It was brilliant, wasn't it?)

Then comes the mistakes, the flaws of the body.

(He had a huge scar right over his heart! A huge X!)

And then everyone will laugh about it, everyone but the person being mocked…

(Please stop, please don't laugh at me, please?)

Yes, Gaara remembers it well, too well...

Someone that remembers something that well can't have gotten over it yet…

**

* * *

Neji was so mean to Gaara!!! TT  
No one should do that to our poor little panda, damnit! I WANT NEJI TO SUFFER!  
…  
…  
…  
Wait, I'm the authoress, I _can_ make him suffer  
¤cough¤  
Yeah **


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto, duh

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

* * *

"Oi! New guy!"

Gaara doesn't need to turn around and look to see Naruto running his way, knowing that is what's currently happening anyway..

The possibility of having to face Naruto again makes Gaara speed up his pace. Not Naruto, not now. He already had a run-in with the Hyuuga, why should he also be forced to see the person that maybe even betrayed him worse then Neji did?

Neji held his love, Naruto his trust, and both threw him away like he was nothing more then an old doll which they cracked together.

"Sasuke-teme! He's ignoring me"

"Hn, who wouldn't, dobe?"

"TEME!"

Of course, the Uchiha is there as well. Three years ago his presence made Gaara uneasy, now it still does.

Glancing up, Gaara is met with an arrogant smirk, trademark of the Uchiha family… or what's left of it.

Ever since the great Uchiha massacre 13 years ago, Itachi and Sasuke are the only Uchiha's left. The suspicious thing stays that before the massacre, the Uchiha name was barely known and the small fan-company was almost broke, but after the massacre which made Itachi the new CEO, the brothers became rich, their names known everywhere.

Gaara is one of the many that believe the brothers are behind the whole thing, but that's not the point about the Uchiha that annoys him…

"Welcome back, Sabaku." Sasuke murmurs to Gaara upon passing, making the red-head shiver.

No, the massacre isn't the thing that makes Gaara uneasy, but that the Uchiha seems to know everything is.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke smirks to himself as he walks past the wide-eyes Sabaku. He could say that knowing Gaara's last name was a guess, but he'd by lying. When Hyuuga Neji has a new victim, the least Sasuke can do is find out information about that person, such as name, age, address, etc etc, and when you find the name Sabaku no Gaara, the same name as three years ago, you don't ignore it, you start to dig deeper and deeper to find something.

Gaara came back after three years, but if the Uchiha's instincts are right, Gaara will be what knocks Hyuuga Neji off of that high horse he feels so comfortable on, and Sasuke will be there to watch it happen, no, he will make sure it will happen. The Hyuuga has made him second best in everything they compete in for too long now, and everyone knows Uchiha's don't like being second best at anything.

**

* * *

That sounds like trouble for Neji ¤chuckle¤  
Serves him right, though ¤huff¤  
I mean, I love that guy and all, but I made him a bit too much of a bastard in this fic ¤cough¤**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto, duh

* * *

**Chapter6**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji narrows his eyes at the Uchiha next to him. He knows the other looks up information about his little toys even though Sasuke never says anything about them, but it has been a long time since he saw the other boy so satisfied with himself.

"What are you up to, Uchiha?" Neji growls, but the Uchiha just smirks at this.

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all."

"Of course you're not." Neji mutters, though he can't find it in him to be even the least bit worried, after all, there's nothing that can hurt him, nothing at all. The Uchiha can know and smirk what he wants, the Hyuuga doesn't care either way.

* * *

Gaara blinks as a note lands on his desk.

Meet me at the gym when school ends.

The note is signed with the Uchiha symbol, making Gaara scowl slightly.

To go or not to go?

Obviously his identity will be found out if he stands the Uchiha up, so not really much of a choice _there_. Gaara nods slightly without glancing at the Uchiha, knowing that Sasuke will know… like always.

Ignoring that foreboding feeling at the pitch of his stomach, Gaara focuses back on whatever the teacher is saying. He knows the Uchiha is going to blackmail him into something, so why fret? He's screwed anyway.

He can only hope Sasuke won't make him do anything too embarrassing… but Sabaku no Gaara hates to rely on hope, because he finds it so easily crushed.

* * *

"So you came." The Uchiha smirks from where he's leaning against the wall of the gym.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha, what do you want?" Gaara glares.

"In a hurry, dearest Sabaku?" Sasuke smirks "Siblings waiting perhaps? Temari and Kankurou if I recall right, ne?" Sasuke's smirk widens as Gaara's eyes narrow. "What's the matter? Did I his a sore spot?" he purrs lowly.

"Cut the crap I said, you bastard!" Gaara seethes, slightly freaked out. No, really, he gets the feeling he's being fucking _stalked_ here!

"Bastard? Maa, I know you like bastards, but I'm already taken. So sorry." Sasuke taunts.

The Uchiha enjoys pissing Gaara off, watching those sea-foam eyes darken just a bit, making the green orbs almost seem emerald, sparkling, angry, emerald.

"You changed quite a bit, didn't you?"

Gaara blinks, the question completely throwing him off of his anger. "What?"

"You were such an ugly little nerd, but I'd go as far as call you beautiful now." The Uchiha muses.

Gaara simply blinks again, though this time in confusion "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sasuke smirks, reaching out a hand to touch Gaara's face, but the Sabaku backs away, glaring at the hand.

"Scared?" The Uchiha's smirk widens.

"No, I just don't want your filthy hands on me." Gaara snaps.

The Uchiha's smirk widens to the point of looking insane. "Filthy? My, my, Gaara! Bet you didn't say that when the Hyu-"

Done in a flash, and stings like a bitch. Sasuke chuckles, holding his reddening cheek tenderly. "Angry, are we?" he purrs.

Gaara glares at him, hand still fisted. "What do you want, Uchiha?" he hisses.

"Just a proposition." Sasuke smirks.

"A proposition?" Gaara raises his brow. "What _kind_ of proposition?"

"Just a proposition to make the Hyuuga fall."

A smirk slithers it's way over Gaara's lips. "Talk."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's been a while, sorry  
But you'll forgive me, right? o.O  
Especially since there are fics that haven't been updated for longer n,n;;  
Like Failed Attempts v,v"  
But I started on that next chapter, damnit! I did!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, SasukexNaruto, duh

**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

* * *

First, let him think he has you_

Neji decides to give it another try one more time. School ended, so less people will be around and the Hyuuga figures Gaara is just a little shy, that's all a new person can be, right? Right.

Upon questioning some students, Neji learned that the little red-head went towards the gym. Of course, that's perfect for Neji. The only people that should be around the gym at this time are mostly junkies or the so-called "tough guys" anyway. No problem from them.

Neji's eyes narrow as he passes the Uchiha on his way to the gym before reaching the building quite fast. He finds Gaara standing there, a thoughtful look on his face, brows furrowed slightly in a small frown… Neji think he looks absolutely adorable and molestable.

And what better moment to catch a person then when they're off-guard? None, of course

Neji smirks, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, making the smaller boy jump slightly.

"No need to be shaken, it's only me." Neji purrs.

Gaara's eyes –which had widened in surprise- narrow back to their normal slanted shape. About to snap at the Hyuuga, Gaara remembers the plan Sasuke introduced to him and he looks away in a manner that can almost be described as bashful, making the Hyuuga's smirk widen.

"Sorry, I need to go." Acting shy around the Hyuuga isn't something new to Gaara; he's been through this all before. The only difference is that he won't fall this time, he knows what will happen now and he's not about to throw himself back into that hole of depression any time soon. The Hyuuga will pay.

* * *

From around the corner, Sasuke watches Gaara run away from the Hyuuga with a smirk. His plan is going good so far, no way it can fail, right? Right. His eyes follow the red-head's back which is still straight in confidence even as he runs. 

'He certainly has changed, and for the better too.' Sasuke muses, smirk widening.

Normally old toys tend to be depressed, untrusting of others for years, but it's like Gaara lost all fear in the years he was absent, it might turn dangerous for the Uchiha in time, but until then…

'Naruto is an old toy anyway'

Chuckling, the Uchiha walks away calmly, hands in his pockets, mind going over the plan and… _altering_ it so to say.

But is Gaara really willing to be a toy again just to make sure others won't know he used to be one?

Who knows? He might just do it.

* * *

**Or not ¤huff¤ but maa You just won't know yet, will you? ¤grin¤  
…  
But I don't know yet either, so we're even :p  
Well, that was it for this time**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh

**Chapter 8  
**

**No time to proof-read... Sorry 'bout that**_  
_

* * *

_Then, let him chase you_

To say that he is growing frustrated is an understatement. How someone can avoid him, Hyuuga Neji, while _obviously_ being interested if the little glances mean anything (and they do! Neji is sure that they do!) and none the less while being in the same class as him!? It is a riddle to the white eyed Hyuuga but somehow Sabaku no Gaara seems to manage just fine...

Which, frankly, pisses the Hyuuga off.

His new toy, his beautiful new toy, so close by, only four rows of seas seperating them, yet so far away. After the run-in with the red-head behind the gym it seemed like there wasn't a single moment for Neji to talk to the shorter boy, the red head always dissapearing in breaks, coming to school just as the first bell rings, leaving school the exact moment the last one rings.

Now, Neji is normally a patient person, but how the hell can him, the guy with the longest list of exes out of all the pupils in Konohagakure, have such a hard time even saying a simple 'Hi' to his new object of obsession!? It plagues his thoughts throughout the days, leaving him unable to get the Sabaku out of his head, costing him precious sleep when he twists and turns in bed while pondering what the hell is going on.

He showes interest.

He avoids him.

He dissapears faster then a friggin' ghost.

What. The. Fuck!?

And it's not like he can randomly make contact with the boy seated somewhere else in the middle of class, interrupting the teacher's lecture; the teacher's here would fry his ass. Yes, bullying is allowed since the teachers don't give a crap. No, interrupting a class for something small as bonding isn't. A twisted system but it's fine with Neji; there aren't many teachers that will come in his way anyway... Still, doesn't mean it's in his best interest to try to cross them.

However, when the teacher declares that the students can do something for themselves for the last 10 minutes of the periods as long as they keep it inside the class and quiet, Hyuuga grasps the chance to almost dive onto his unsuspecting vict--- classmate. Onto his classmate. "Hey there." he smirks at the red-head, voice but a purr again, charms set on full once more.

Several heads turn to them as the class anticipates what is going to happen next, wondering if the rumers about the new kid being the new victim are true, still wondering if this Gaara is the same as three years ago however unlikely that is.

"Uhm, hi." Gaara mumbles back. He wants so badly to just grab his bookbag and smash it into Hyuuga Neji's perfect face, but for the sake of the plan Sasuke prevented him with he doesn't, staying in character of the role the Uchihi wrote out for him.

"So~" Neji drags out lazily, placing the bag on the otherwise vacant seat next to Gaara on the floor before sliding into the seat. "How are you liking Konohagakure so far, hm?" He places his elbow on the desk, chin on the upturned palm of his hand. "I heard you are from Sunagakure?" A smirk finds its way on his lips as his eyes partially close into a half-lidded state.

"It's alright I guess? Different but alright." Gaara quickly turns his eyes to his book, trying not to be pulled in by those charms again. It happened before, he refuses to have it happen again.

("Oh my God! And he's so gorgeous! How can he like me!?"  
Laughter "Good job, Gaara!"  
"Thanks, Naruto... Oh man, I can't get over it. Pinch me, I'm either dreaming or I died and went to heaven! OW! Okay, it's real... Oh my God it's real!!!")

"Do you need anyone to show you around town?" Neji kindly offers, not showing his dislike at Gaara looking away. He's supposed to be enthralled by his beauty; supposed to be unable to keep his eyes off of him!

"Not really..." Comes the quiet reply as Gaara flicks the page of his book without even having read the previous one.

"You sure? I'm quite familiar in this town, I know _all_ the good spots." Neji's smirk widens a big as Gaara's eyes shift to him from under that the red fringe.

"Well, I guess..." he concedes, working the plan to the next step.

"Great!" Neji exclaims, putting up his happy face. "Got anything to do saturday?"

"I do..." Gaara shrugs lightly, eyes on his book again. It shouldn't be too easy, he should keep it at least a bit hard to get. He can't have the Hyuuga too arrogant.

"I see..." Neji frowns lightly before the frown dissapears almost as fast as it appeared. It shouldn't be like this either, the other should throw away all of his other plans in order to spend time with him. "Sunday, then?" he suggests.

"Sunday is fine I guess..."

This time, the battle is to keep the smirk from showing. "Great. Do you know the little café at Leafstreet?"

"Uhm, yeah I do."

"Then let's meet up there around... 2?" He questions.

"Sure." Gaara shrugs, not really caring what time they meet up. It's not like he actually wants to go, not like he wants a tour of the town he had to leave because the bastard giving him this tour broke his heart so badly he couldn't stay here anymore.

"Well then, I'll see you sunday, at the café, at two." Neji confirms before showing Gaara his infamous smile as he gets up, placing the bag back on the seat. It is only once Gaara nods that he turns and moves back to his seat, this time not bothering to hide the ever-growing smirk from growing. Things are going just fine...

* * *

**Uhm... Hi? Erm... I'M ALIVE!!! Really, I was just caught up in real li---... okay, fine. Role Playing got the biggest part of my time which is why I'm currently writing this all in the train on my way to work with no internet and thus no roleplays available... ¤siiigh...¤ My precious Final Fantasy YAOI RPs... T.T  
It's not like I forgot that I had an account! I just... didn't really remember ALL of the time... Erm... This isn't helping my case much, is it? .**

Well, to make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer then the previous ones even though it's still pretty short with two pages compared to certain other chapters of other fanfictions, but I'm filled with ideas for this fic again!

**The fics I'm currently pondering about updating are;  
- Exotic Light  
- Questions [the last chapter]  
And... ¤drumroll¤ it's up to you which one will be updated first!  
Most votes gets the fastest chapter~ The other will have to wait until an oppertunity arises.**

**!!!!!!NEJIXGAARA PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!  
****Because naturally, I prepared something to make up for my absence, right? ¤wriggles eyebrows¤**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Crimson Angel  
**Authoress:** Darka-chan  
**Summary:** After Hyuuga Neji broke up with him in the most cruel way imaginable, Gaara left for three years, but now he's back… NejixGaara, duh

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_The grammar nazi word has refuses to work on this computer somehow... Deal with me T.T;;_

_

* * *

Then, let him capture you_

"And these are the faces of the great leaders that have taken care of this country in the past." Neji points out, glancing at the smaller boy next to him.

Gaara does his best to appear interested, nodding faintly. Seriously? This entire 'sightseeing date' feels like a complete drag to him... Neji has taken him to parts he has already seen oh so many times, smiling this 'good guy' smile all the way and promising him each time that the next place will be even better then the last. Granted, for someone new to Konohagakure these places would be great to see, showing that Neji really does know his things but that doesn't change the fact that for Gaara, who has lived here years ago, this is all the same bull he passed in his daily life in the past. It's almost like Konohagakure's time has stopped when he left; there hasn't even been a new shop for as far as he can see.

Neji glances at his watch before smiling at Gaara. "It's nearing dinner time, is there a specific time you need to be home or will you allow me to take you to the finest ramen stand in town?" he offers.

'Such a gentleman...' Gaara thinks, slightly sarcasticly. "I still have some time I guess..."

"Brilliant!" Neji exclaims. If Gaara didn't know better, he'd say that Neji was honestly happy he could take him out for food, however he knows better, a lot better...

Naturally, Gaara isn't in the least surprised that they wind up in front of Ichiraku Ramen, the place that he seriously hoped never to having return to. All the times Naruto dragged him to this particular stand have caused him to have a psychological allergy towards ramen, really. However, for the good of the plan he can't really decline the offer...

Pushing the matter out of his head, he begrudgingly followes Neji inside.

"TEME! THAT'S MY RAMEN!"

Gaara tries to suppress a groan. 'Can it get even worse...'

Neji's eyes narrow slightly as he sees the backs of his best friend and said best friend's toy. Of course, he should've thought about the possibility that he would have a run-in with the two and he can almost feel his brains twitch over not having thought about it. 'Oh well' he thinks, glancing back at Gaara and taking in the impassive face 'Nothing to spoil my plans...'

Upon feeling Neji's eyes on him, Gaara glances up before 'shyly' looking away again, pretending to miss the smirk that passes over the Hyuuga's lips for a split second. However, that smirk is enough to confirm his suspicions; Hyuuga Neji, the hearththrob of Konohagakure, really is planning to turn him into a toy again... And he wishes the other good luck.

Obidian eyes shift to the two newcomers before a smirk grows on pale lips. "Ah, Hyuuga, Sabaku." Sasuke nods at the two in greeting. "Fancy meeting you here..." he says softly, a somewhat sly tone to his voice.

'That bastard... He knew I was going to take Gaara here after showing him around...' Neji thinks, narrowing his eyes slightly "Uchiha." he greets back.

"Won't you join us?" Sasuke invites kindly, motioning for the two empty seats on his other side.

Half in his mind to say no, Neji rolls his eyes. "But of course." His best friend/nemesis isn't really who he wants to see when aquiring a new toy but he'll manage. He still needs to Uchiha, after all; the Hyuuga knows it's hardly wise to have the other against him. He glances at Gaara who has remained silent through out this entire ordeal (ignoring that the Sabaku hasn't been talking much over the course of the day) before smiling at him. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

Gaara nods lightly, following the taller boy to the seats, taking place at one of the seats, the Hyuuga in between the Sabaku and the Uchiha.

"What would you like?" Neji questions, glancing at Gaara.

"Ah... What do you reccomend?"

Again, Neji tries to hide the smirk. Creating an opening to have the same meal as him? Cute. Very cute, actually. He can already see the progress he is making with this...

"PORK!" Naruto interferes loudly, letting the Sabaku know what he himself recommends.

The Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sabaku all try to suppress the twitch their eyebrows want to make at the same time, all of them seeing the blonde as a nussance to their plans. Naruto merely grins his 'how can you hate me when I'm so cute' grin at them, making the twitching easier to keep down. Really, after seeing the happy-go-lucky blonde that entheusiastic over something small, how can you stay mad?

Gaara narrowes his naturally slanted eyes slightly at the blonde. Oh, he has no problems hating the Uzumaki, none at all...

**

* * *

Short but valid? Erm… At least the short update meant a fast one? n.n;; Just… Humor me. I'm not, nor will I ever be, known for long posts ¤pout¤  
Getting over 800 words is an accomplishment for me… T.T  
The fast update is a combination of _13th Of Never_ deciding I should update and of me feeling a bit guilty for not having updated for so long... =p**

**Well, a bit of a bigger explenation on why I took so long to post the previous chapter and all the other fics; I kinda grew out of my Naruto obsession, so I'm slowly but surely trying to wrap an end to it… Better yet, even though I still have several plottwists which I want done in this, I can already see the ending myself.  
Of course, I don't want to rush it _too _much so about… Hmm… 10 more chapters, give or take? Considering the story line and length of the chapters that is still pretty much rushing it but at least I don't go  
**_**And a huge ass storm came down on Konoha, drowned everyone, everyone died, the end, boo hoo**_**  
Which should count for something!  
I hope, at least.  
Lookie! The comment made the chap over 1k!  
I'm so good~ :heart:  
**


End file.
